Valentines Chocolate
by Moonstarslight
Summary: It may be unusual, but Jaden is not one to think about such things. If he wants to give chocolates to his friends on Valentines Day he will. And if he wants to confess his feelings on this day by giving a homemade gift he is going to as well. He just has to hope that his feelings are returned.


Alrighty! Here is my Valentines Day story!

Fair warning, this is a rivalshipping story. Thus homosexual relationships and feelings, if this makes you uncomfortable please leave.

Before everyone says I got everyone's personality, especially Chazz, completely off. This is based off the manga, which has my favorite version of the youngest Princeton. I tried to keep everyone in character for the manga verse, but there are somethings you can't always get. I did add some of the anime characters. Seeing I felt that they should be there and there is nothing in the manga saying that they aren't.

Now let me explain somethings about Valentines Day in Japan. It is a day for girls to give chocolates to piratically every guy they know. Most chocolate given would be _giri choko_ or Obligation Chocolate, and _tomo choko_ or friendship chocolate. _Giri choko_ would be given to coworkers and male friends, while _tomo choko_ would be given to female friends. These chocolates are normally bought at the store and handed out.

 _Honmei choko_ or Sweetheart Chocolate is what is given to those who have a girl's romantic interest. It is typically homemade so to show the girl's love.

Yes I used the English names for these chocolates. Thought it would be easier for everyone.

Now I hope you enjoy! And Remember I do not own anything but the idea!

* * *

 _ **Valentines Chocolate  
**_

Jaden was deeply influenced by his cousins. He knew this, after all Valentines day was the day for girls to give chocolates to friends and love interests. Yet here he was buying chocolates in the school store. He was completely blaming Haru for this. His little cousin loved baking and would drag her brother Roku into giving out her homemade treats. Thus Jaden, who also pitched in passing out treats on Valentines Day to family and, under the pleading eyes of his cousin, friends had gained a habit.

So Jaden was mentally psyching himself for the teases and mocks he would get in a few days time. Smiling at Dorothy, he paid for the items. Thankfully she did not see it strange that he was doing this. Probably thinking he was going to eat it all himself.

Waving good bye he ran back to his dorm. He had chocolates to wrap and make. A blush spread over his cheeks. He never did think he would give out anything other than Obligation Chocolates. Yet there was someone who he wanted to give Sweetheart Chocolate. Though the brunette was pouting at his limited resources at school. If he had half of which was in the pantry back home he could make something lovely. His Great-Grandmother's recipe would be nice too.

Pushing it aside in his mind, he unlocked his dorm room and toed off his shoes. Walking over to the side counter in the room he put down his bag. Stretching he bent down and got out the things he needed for making Sweetheart Chocolate. A blush firmly on his cheeks he slipped his shoes back on and left his room once more. Locking it behind him, glanced at the furry monster who popped up in enticement from his deck.

Winged Kuriboh was excited about baking with Ms. Midori. Seeing it has been a while since they had properly visited Jaden couldn't help but feel the same. With the happy spirit flying beside him he ran off to meet up with his headmaster.

Knocking firmly on the door Jaden waited for a response.

The door opened and the dark haired woman smiled at him before beckoning him in. Stating that he was intruding he walked in. Taking off his shoes he hurried to follow his teacher to the kitchen.

Midori smiled and waved him over.

"So Jaden, did you get everyone's chocolates?"

Smiling at her, he nodded.

"Yep! Thanks again for helping me do this."

The Headmaster of the Red Dorm smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Well I couldn't have my little brother's protege give horrendous chocolate to his crush."

She gave the blushing boy a wink.

Ignoring his older sister figure's teasing smile, Jaden turned to put all the ingredients onto the counter.

"So what were you planing on making it look like?"

Midori asked as she started to take out a pot and some bowls.

Glancing at the fur ball with wings who was hovering over the radio, Jaden answered.

"I thought of making it look like his ace. But that would be a bit much wouldn't it?"

The woman hummed.

"His ace eh? A bit hard, but seeing you have white chocolate as well as dark it should be possible."

Hopeful brown eyes met hers. A smile spread over her lips and determination filled her.

"Let us do our best at making a dragon out of chocolate! Ready Jay?"

A wide smile spread over the teen's face as he beamed at her.

"Yep! Let's do this!"

VC

Chazz sat back in his chair watching as girls gave the boys in their class chocolates and little gifts. Rolling his eyes he glanced at the Elemental Hero user as he gave his friends little packages as well. He knew that Jaden was weird in most cases but he did not think the Slifer Red was completely oblivious. Surely he knew that Valentines Day was for girls to pass out chocolates?

Closing his eyes he brushed it off. If the brunette wanted to give out chocolates that was on him.

"Kuri?"

Jumping the Obelisk turned around to stare at the brown furred creature with pure white wings behind him.

Black eyes blinked at Jaden's spirit partner. Raising an eyebrow at it he turned back around in his seat.

A soft growl was heard behind his head causing him to glance back.

Light and Darkness Dragon was giving him an imploring look while gesturing to the door. Sighing Chazz stood up and walked out of the room. Just to see what his partner wanted to check out.

Scowling at the busy hallway he mentally sent an inquiry at his dragon. Said being appeared before him and started down the hall. Ignoring the sight of his monster going through so many oblivious people the black haired male followed.

Exiting the building he blinked rapidly in an attempt to have his eyes adjust to the sunlight. Sending a glare to his dragon, he stepped down from the entrance and continue to follow the monster as it flew away to the cliffs.

Taking a deep breath of the sea air he crossed his arms. Light and Darkness Dragon had disappeared as soon they arrived here. Whatever his partner wanted was not yet here however. Seeing every time he turned to leave his dragon would appear and block his path.

So he was waiting to see if anything would come from this. His spirit partner never lead him off for no reason before, thus there must be something.

"Chazz?"

Turning around, the black haired Obelisk rose an eyebrow at the Slifer Red standing with his arms behind him.

"Jaden."

The brunette bit his lower lip and glanced off to the side. He swallowed before meeting Chazz's gaze.

Brown eyes held black for a moment before closing as the brunette took a deep breath.

The Dragon user merely stood there waiting for the other teen to say something.

Jaden released his breath, brought his arms from behind him, and presented a carefully wrapped gift.

Chazz stared at the gift for a moment before taking it. Staring at the gift for a moment he looked at Jaden. To his surprise a light blush covered the Slifer's cheeks and the teen was rocking back slightly onto his heels. All in all he look about ready to bolt.

Black eyes widened for a moment before the black haired teen smiled. Nodding at the other he carefully took the gift and walked back to class.

Well he wasn't expecting to be receiving Sweetheart Chocolate from Jaden of all people. Looking down at the gift he resisted the urge to open it. He would do so later in the privacy of his own room.

Though he would not do the same to the other gifts he received today. Some of them were Sweetheart Chocolates from girls from each of the dorms, some of which were obviously store bought. Odd for Sweetheart Chocolates, given it is traditionally homemade. He accepted them on principle, though he had to give them something which would make it understood he was not interested on White Day.

Though he did get an Obligation Chocolate from Alexis. He would have to figure something out for her, without making it seem he liked her. As wonderful as a duelist she was, he wasn't going to give false signals.

Thinking back on his dragon's actions he had to wonder if it was talking to Jaden. Or at the very least Winged Kuriboh. How else would it had known to get him away from prying eyes so the Slifer could give his gift?

Brushing that thought aside he sat down at his desk. There were a few minutes until the next class. Hearing a soft "Kuri", he looked to the other side of the room where Jaden was sitting down at his usual spot. The Hero user had taken out his deck and was looking through it. Winged Kuriboh hovering around him worriedly.

Watching the other for a few moments the black eyed teen couldn't help but let a small smile come out for a moment. It was times like this he wished cameras captured duel spirits properly. He would like to have a picture of the worried duel monster hovering over Jaden's head.

VC

The Obelisk Blue sighed as he sat down in his favorite chair. Finally he could have some privacy. He had to find away to carry all the chocolates and gifts he received from different girls from around campus. He actually had to throw some into a 'Not Wanted' pile when the girls weren't looking. Really the only two gifts he received today that he actually wanted was Alexis' Obligation Chocolate and Jaden's Sweetheart Chocolate.

Speaking of which.

He looked down at the dark blue wrapped gift on the coffee table in front of him. There was a white and black ribbon tied into a neat bow on top. He lost count of how many jealous looks he got due to it. Never mind the confused ones.

Bastion recognized it as one of the gifts Jaden had with him to pass out, though he did not ask Chazz about it. Instead he turned to the brunette, who gained such a pretty blush Chazz could not help but chuckle softly when he saw it.

Carefully picking it up, he contemplated if it was really worth his curiosity. With the exception of one very poorly made chocolate, all other Sweetheart Chocolate he received today were store bought. And the Dragon user could not imagine Jaden making chocolates for Valentines. Or cooking for that matter.

Steeling himself for disappointment he opened the gift.

Black eyes widened slightly at the obliviously homemade sculpture of Light and Darkness Dragon. It wasn't perfect, a lot of detail was missing, and it was a bit sloppy looking in the way the white and dark chocolate were put together. But it was obliviously made with him in mind and with a lot of effort to make it work.

Breaking a piece of the tail off, he popped it into his mouth. Humming he let it melt on his tongue. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough. Even with his high standards it was enjoyable. Definitely the best gift he got today. Now just what should he get Jaden for White Day? Especially if he got the brunette as his significant other by then.

Smiling he leaned back into his chair. Well, this was a good Valentines Day. He just needed to inform a certain brown eyed teen that he returned the feelings properly. And hopefully stop getting looks from his dragon about the chocolate.

Alright, so asking Jaden that next year not to make his Sweetheart Chocolate look like his dragon, got it.

VC

Jaden bit his lip nervously. He did not know what to do. A part of him wanted to go find Chazz and ask if he liked the chocolate, and another part wanted to disappear into the forest and never be seen again. The latter part was his embarrassment talking. Bastion figured out that he gave Sweetheart Chocolate to Chazz and basically informed all their friends at the same time.

It was one way to get everyone onto the same page. But he would have really liked to have informed them himself when he was ready to share.

Blushing at the memory he curled into his knees. It was bad enough that Syrus was already picking on him for giving out Obligation Chocolates, much less Sweetheart Chocolate.

Thankfully Alexis was being supportive. Even with the Sweetheart Chocolate. Though he might have to avoid being alone with her for a while. The female Obelisk Blue was muttering something about wedding plans to her friends: Jasmine and Mindy. He really did not want to know at the moment if ever.

The sound of footsteps made the brunette look up. Brown eyes widened and the teen ended up scrambling to his feet as he noticed a certain black haired Obelisk Blue walking up to his dorm.

Meeting dark eyes he blushed. Gripping the railing beside him he took a deep breath before giving a beaming smile to the other teen.

"Chazz!"

The Slifer hurried down the stairs and jogged over to the Obelisk.

Brown eyes shown with hope and joy as they met warm black.

"So... did you enjoy it?"

Chazz smirked before pulling the brunette closer. Wrapping an arm around the other's waist and holding him, he softly spoke into his ear.

"Yes, Jaden. Though I do believe next year avoid making look like Light and Darkness Dragon. He has been pouting since the first taste."

Jaden broke out into a huge smile and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"Can do!"

Meeting black eyes he asked the question begging to come out.

"Does that mean you like me too?"

The black haired teen rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it does. Now I hope you know that I'm not likely to let you go easily. For that matter no one else can have your homemade chocolate."

Jaden laughed.

"Okay. But I make no promises on giving homemade chocolates to anyone."

Dark eyes narrowed only to be met by mischievous brown.

"Family and those considered family get homemade chocolate as well. So Ms. Hibiki and Koyo are the only other people besides yourself gets the homemade treatment and aren't blood related."

Jaden smiled and tilted his head to the side.

Chazz rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Fine. But only them. None of your friends are permitted to have a taste of my Jaden's chocolate."

The Slifer's heart warmed at the claim. Placing his head on the other's shoulder he sighed. How did he enjoy being in the other's arms.

"Jaden?"

"Hm?"

The Obelisk gently lifted the other teen's head. Gazing into brown eyes he stated:

"This is not going to be an joyride with Winged Kuribohs around every corner."

Jaden smiled and laughed.

"I know. But it should be fine! Getting over every hurtle when it pops up and all that."

Giggling lightly he leaned forward and put a soft kiss on Chazz's cheek.

The black haired teen blushed lightly, before shaking his head with a small smile.

"We should head back to our dorms. Its getting late."

Jaden pouted but nodded. Enjoying the last few moments in the other's arms he reluctantly back away.

Smiling at the Obelisk he gave him another peck on the cheek.

"Good night!"

Turning around he jogged back to his dorm. Taking the steps two at a time he made it to the top of the stairs. Turning to look back, he smiled and waved at the black haired teen who nodded before turning and returning to his dorm.

Watching his significant other until he couldn't see him anymore Jaden couldn't help but worry about the consternation he would have with Ms. Midori later. It was bound to be embarrassing. Never mind she would be telling the good news to his parents and that was another talk he did not want to deal with. Oh well. Just a hurtle to get over that's all.

* * *

Yes, I did slip in some Zexal. Originally it was going to be only Haru Tsukumo, but she grabbed Roku Misawa and claimed that he was her brother. Blame the characters.

Now as to White Day. It is March 14th and it is the day boys give gifts in return for the ones they received on Valentines Day. I do have that story planned already so just wait till March.

And yes I do believe Midori Hibiki is an older sister figure to Jaden. Similar to how Koyo Hibiki is an older brother figure. So some family like interactions.

I actually had to look up how to plural words in order to make sure I use correct plural for Kuriboh. It is one of those things you don't really think about until you are writing.

Now I hoped you had enjoyed. The sequel will come out in March for White Day. I might add more stories to this little AU besides that, but we'll see.


End file.
